モジュール:Languages
local l = {} local getArgs = require('Dev:Arguments').getArgs local fallbacks = mw.loadData('Dev:Fallbacklist') local function escRx(text, spaces) text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%\\', '\\\\') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%(', '\\(') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%)', '\\)') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%.', '\\.') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%+', '\\+') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%*', '\\*') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%?', '\\?') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%^', '\\^') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%$', '\\$') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '%-', '\\-') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '/', '\\/') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '=', '\\=') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, '!', '\\!') text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, ':', '\\:') if spaces then text = mw.ustring.gsub(text, ' ', '_') end return text end local function makeRedLink(page, text, query) page = mw.ustring.gsub(tostring(page), '^:*', ) local title = frame and frame:preprocess(' }}') or '' query = query or {} query'action' = 'edit' query'redlink' = 1 return mw.html.create('span'):addClass('redlink'):attr('title', title) :wikitext('.. tostring(mw.uri.fullUrl(page, query)) .. ' ' .. text .. '') end local function makeBlueLink(page, text) page = mw.ustring.gsub(tostring(page), '^:*', '') return mw.html.create():wikitext(''..text..'') end local function prepLinks(root, list, order, editintro) local links = { list = {}, keys = {} } for _,k in ipairs(order) do local lang = mw.language.fetchLanguageName(k) if lang ~= '' then local obj = { lang = k } if listk then if type(listk) 'string' then obj'link' = makeBlueLink(listk, lang) obj'page' = listk elseif k 'en' then obj'link' = makeBlueLink(root, lang) obj'page' = root else obj'link' = makeBlueLink(root .. '/' .. k, lang) obj'page' = root .. '/' .. k end else local options = { editintro = editintro, preload = type(list'en') 'string' and list'en' or root } for i,v in ipairs(fallbacksk or {}) do if listv then options.preload = type(listv) 'string' and listv or root .. '/' .. v break end end obj'link' = makeRedLink(root .. '/' ..k, lang, options) obj'page' = root .. '/' .. k obj'new' = true end table.insert(links.list, obj) links.keysk = obj end end return links end function l.userLang() local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() local lang if frame nil then mw.log('userLang(): can\'t get user\'s language without frame object, returning content language for now (' .. mw.language.fetchLanguageName(mw.getContentLanguage():getCode()) ..')') return mw.getContentLanguage() end local code = frame:preprocess(' ') if mw.language.fetchLanguageName(code) '' then mw.log('userLang(): unrecognised language code, returning content language (' .. mw.language.fetchLanguageName(mw.getContentLanguage():getCode()) ..')') return mw.getContentLanguage() end return mw.language.new(code) end l.formats = {} function l.formats.default(links, args1, args2) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() local div = mw.html.create('div'):addClass(args1'class') if frame and mw.ustring.lower(frame:preprocess(' ')) 'rtl' then div:attr('dir', 'rtl') end div:tag('strong'):wikitext(frame and frame:preprocess(' ') or 'Languages:'):done():wikitext(' ') local separator = frame and frame:preprocess(' ') or '|' local highlight = mw.ustring.lower(args1'highlight' or ) for i,v in ipairs(links.list) do if i > 1 then div:wikitext(' ' .. separator .. ' ') end local link = v'link' link.tagName = 'span' link:attr('data-lang', v'lang') if highlight v'lang' then link:addClass('highlight') end div:node(link) end local selected = mw.ustring.lower(args1'select' or '') if selected ~= '' then local flag = false if links.keysselected and not links.keysselected.new then links.keysselected.link:addClass('selected') flag = true else for i,v in ipairs(fallbacksselected or {}) do if links.keysv and not links.keysv.new then links.keysv.link:addClass('selected') flag = true break end end end if not flag then links.keys'en'.link:addClass('selected') end end return div end function l.formats.list(links, args1, args2) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() local ul = mw.html.create('ul'):addClass(args1'class') if frame and mw.ustring.lower(frame:preprocess(' ')) 'rtl' then ul:attr('dir', 'rtl') end local highlight = mw.ustring.lower(args1'highlight' or '') for i,v in ipairs(links.list) do local link = v'link' link.tagName = 'li' link:attr('data-lang', v'lang') if highlight v'lang' then link:addClass('highlight') end ul:node(link):newline() end local selected = mw.ustring.lower(args1'select' or '') if selected ~= '' then local flag = false if links.keysselected and not links.keysselected.new then links.keysselected.link:addClass('selected') flag = true else for i,v in ipairs(fallbacksselected or {}) do if links.keysv and not links.keysv.new then links.keysv.link:addClass('selected') flag = true break end end end if not flag then links.keys'en'.link:addClass('selected') end end return ul end function l.formats.transclude(links, args1, args2) links = links.keys local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() local lang = frame and l.userLang():getCode() or 'szl' local link if linkslang and not linkslang.new then link = linkslang else link = links'en' for i,v in ipairs(fallbackslang or {}) do if linksv and not linksv.new then link = linksv break end end end local res = mw.html.create() local notice = mw.ustring.lower(args1'notice' or '') if notice 'top' or notice 'both' then res:tag('div') :addClass('transclude-notice transclude-notice-top') :attr('data-uselang', frame:preprocess(' ')) :wikitext(frame and frame:preprocess(' ') or 'Here goes the notice') :done():newline() end if frame then if not pcall(function() res:wikitext(frame:expandTemplate{ title = mw.ustring.gsub(link.page, '^:*', ':') }) end) then return args1'missing' or '' .. link.page .. '' end else res:wikitext('Here goes the transcluded page: ' .. mw.ustring.gsub(link.page, '^:*', ':')) end if notice 'bottom' or notice 'both' then res:newline():tag('div') :addClass('transclude-notice transclude-notice-bottom') :attr('data-uselang', frame:preprocess(' ')) :wikitext(frame and frame:preprocess(' ') or 'Here goes the notice') end if frame and mw.ustring.lower(frame:preprocess(' ')) 'rtl' then ul:attr('dir', 'rtl') end return res end function l.subpages(page, namespace) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() if frame nil then return {'en','fr','pl','es','de','bad-code'} end local existing = mw.ustring.lower(frame:preprocess(' ')) existing = select(3, mw.ustring.find(existing, '^%s*%|(a-z-*)%|%s*$')) if existing then return mw.text.split(existing, '%s*|%s*') end end function l.langs(frame) -- Invoke-only parameters local args1 = getArgs(frame, { trim = true, removeBlanks = true, frameOnly = true, readOnly = true }) -- Overwritable parameters local args2 = getArgs(frame, { trim = true, removeBlanks = true, parentFirst = true, readOnly = true }) -- Get the root page name local root local title = args1'page' and mw.title.new(args1'page') or mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if mw.ustring.find(title.subpageText, 'a-z-+') and mw.language.fetchLanguageName(title.subpageText) ~= '' then root = title.baseText else root = title.text end local prefixedRoot = mw.ustring.gsub(title.nsText .. ':' .. root, '^:*', '') -- Must-have languages local langs = {} for i,v in ipairs(args1 or {}) do v = mw.ustring.lower(mw.text.trim(v or '')) if v ~= '' then langsv = false end end langs'en' = true -- Go over subpages of root local existing = l.subpages(root, title.nsText) or {} for i,v in ipairs(existing) do if v ~= '' then if v 'en' then -- English has a separate subpage langs'en' = mw.ustring.gsub(title.nsText .. ':' .. root, '^:', '') .. '/en' else langsv = true end end end -- Look for parameters overriding language pages for k,v in pairs(args2) do if type(k) "string" and mw.language.fetchLanguageName(k) ~= '' then langsk = v end end -- Get a list of langs sorted by code local ordered = {} for k,v in pairs(langs) do if k ~= 'en' then ordered#ordered+1 = k end end table.sort(ordered) table.insert(ordered, 1, 'en') -- with English being first -- Get list of links local links = prepLinks(prefixedRoot, langs, ordered, args1'editintro') -- Pass to format function local format = mw.ustring.lower(args2'format' or 'default') return l.formatsformat(links, args1, args2) end return l